


one thousand eyes blink, with lies behind each one

by viceandvirtue



Series: prompt collection [4]
Category: Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Time Travel, ghouls meet shinobi, not that there was ever a plan, nothing goes according to plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: Ayato throws his head back and laughs when he hears the rumours. Amon and Touka suppose it is a little funny. Spirits? Them? Not a chance.





	one thousand eyes blink, with lies behind each one

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s word was Endurance so let’s see how I do.
> 
> On another note, it’s been years since I’ve interacted with either Tokyo Ghoul or Naruto so my memory is very sketchy. This is what I came up with when I tried to mash the two together. Hell if I know whether it makes sense.

They wake up one after the other, Ayato first, Amon, then Touka.

They find themselves in a world covered in blood.

There’s factions - Clans, the ~~humans~~ shinobi call them - on all sides all fighting each other for what amounts to nothing.

The three of them - now alone in an unfamiliar world where the rules of survival have drastically changed - decide to put aside old rivalries in favour of surviving long enough to find a way back.

Amon loses his aversion to eating human flesh in favour of not starving to death when the meal is readily available on any given battlefield.

Ayato and Touka mend their relationship in order to pool their resources and pull in more victims more effectively.

It works, even when it shouldn’t.

But the people who die on the battlefield aren’t collected, so it’s easy enough to drop in and snatch a body that’s about to give out under the weight of grievous injuries or one that’s already stopped breathing before disappearing just as quickly.

The Clans notice but they can’t really do anything about.

They have foregone masks, now that it no longer seems necessary.

They gorge on the food they get, since it’s in ready supply.

Eventually, though, the rumours get out.

More dead bodies start of pile up once people start looking for answers.

It’s a test of endurance, Amon thinks. How long can they last? How far can they run without getting caught? How many are they willing to kill before they stop or someone stops them?

The death toll climbs higher, they keep running.

Eventually, once it becomes rather apparent that there’s no way out, they settle themselves into this life, moving between Clans and ingratiating themselves to suspicious Shinobi before stealing what they need.

They don’t bother at playing human unless they have to.

Time passes.

Ayato laughs when he first hears the rumours of battlefield spirits, a superstition concocted by a shinobi from the Yamanaka that Amon had befriended. The spirits were supposedly ghosts of dead shinobi who came to claim the bodies of the fallen and whisk them away. Always in three. Never more or less than three. What happened to the bodies no one knew, they just knew that, by the time they had gotten a chance to go out and reclaim their dead - the corpses were gone.

But the rumour persists, spreading to Ayato’s favoured Hatake clansmen and the Nara that Touka has a love-hate relationship with.

But the rumours die down with the formation of Konohagakure no Sato, and everyone in the village - except for maybe Madara and Tobirama (forever suspicious at heart) - comes to accept that Ayato, Amon, and Touka are an inseparable team, despite marriages and children born with blood red eyes and black scleras and a few extra appendages that they’re taught to hide.

Their status becomes well kept clan secrets shared amongst the three like an unbreakable pact.

War hits and the whispers of battlefield spirits comes back - Ayato and Amon and Touka kept off the front lines but always out together, a strike team of talent that’s good at keeping themselves hidden behind enemy lines.

But war ends and peace time returns and life resumes its usual pace.

Eventually the genetic pool dwindles until it’s only one or two children a generation instead of the five or six it used to be.

But the kids that are? Well, there’s a reason that Amon is a favoured elder among the Yamanaka, and that Ayato is adored by Hatake children and his sister Touka is often seen with Nara clan children on her lap, despite her gruff attitude and constant mutterings that she _doesn’t want anything to do with sneaky shadow-manipulating brats why do they put her through this_ and other similar complaints.

It’s just how it is, and while most Yamanaka and Nara are shuffled off into Ino-Shika-Cho teams as tradition dictates, teams featuring a Hatake, a Yamanaka, and a Nara are often put on the roster as well.

The Kage that lead Konoha are too smart by far to question the clan heads when they push for something like that so adamantly.

It’s just another fact of life.


End file.
